


and they were in a groupchat (oh my god they were in a groupchat)

by eternallyheartbeating



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, GAY RIGHTS!!, I make the rules, LET THEM BE KIDS!! AND GOOF OFF, MY HEADCANONS FOR THIS R ON SPOT, OH AND ITS SET IN PRIDE MONTH, all just a chat fic, chat fic, chat nior and ladybug r dumb kids, i love them!!, they r all dumb kids!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyheartbeating/pseuds/eternallyheartbeating
Summary: are there mlb chatfics? well there is now, and it's gonna be iconic. ugh my mind





	1. author's note

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is just some headcanons that ya need to know!!

HEADCANONS THAT R NECESSARY   
nino:  
He’s a nb lesbian!! He/him pronouns. He’s afab and came out as a lesbian close to when he figured it out and much later after dysphoria and experimenting w pronouns he figured out he likes he/him pronouns the best!! He came out as nb soon after and he was terrified but his friends were super supportive n they love him!  
Alya:   
lesbiab, came out as soon as she figured out what it meant to be gay. Enough said   
Marinette:  
She’s bi babey!!! She waited a really long time to come out because she’s a walking panic attack. She came out to her parents first and her parents r so rad and they’re v supportive!! A while after she came out to her friends because her parents being so accepting gave her reassurance that it’d be ok!!  
Adrien:  
My boy!!!! He’s trans and bi!! He’s been publicly bi for a long time (because he’s famous and it got leaked or smth). His mom was alive at the time and was super supportive!! She took him to pride even!!!! Gabriel was :| k and that sucks. After he started going to school and was comfy with his friends he came out as trans and they were all so supportive and helpful!!!!!!!! He came out to his dad and it took him a long time to accept it but eventually did because he knew his wife would accept him. Adrien's only regret was that he didn’t come out before him mom died.


	2. pride time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS IS THE ACTUAL START OF THE FIC!! It's set June of 2018! im just going by that calendar for timing lmao

12:00 am

Alya: ITS PRIDE TIME 

Alya: PRIDE TIME PRIDE TIME PRIDE TIME PRIDE TIME 

Ya boi: alya it is midnight my dude!!! 

Ya boi: it’s napping time

Alya: NOT ALL OF THIS MONTH BABEYYYYY

Alya: NO SLEEP :)

Ya boi: f

Ya boi: I love u but can u not spam at midnight 

Adrienn: I’m always up at midnight :)

Ya boi: YOU NER D

Adrienn: :( I thought u loved me nino

Adrienn: it’s not my fault there’s so much sailor moon to watch!!

Alya: mood????

Alya: but boi ur gonna be woke all month now!! 

Ya boi: idk which one of us you’re talking to

Alya: both :)

Alya: it’s pride and if we don’t hang out soon I will harvest your toes

Ya boi: again I say f!!!! In respect to my dead sleep schedule!!

Ya boi: I am a healthy man child

Alya: you ate 4 donuts yesterday 

Ya boi: your point?

Adrienn: sleeping is boring

Adrienn: stalk discord instead?? Ugh my mind

Adrienn: night hours are the time to be alive because everything is quiet and good and you can get things done!! Also sneaking around is fun 

Alya: same hat!!! I try to sleep but being awake is great

Ya boi: I hate you guys!!!!!!!!!

Ya boi: good thing it's Sunday tomorrow

Ya boi: I MEAN TODAY

Ya boi: CAUSE ITS MIDNIGHT

Maribug: y'all still sleep SMH

Maribug: i haven't slept in 18 years

Adrienn: you're 14????

Maribug: im funny shut up

Adrienn: ??

Alya: JSJSKKDKDKDKDK

Ya boi: ejdkdkdjfkskdjks

Maribug: jwjdjdjwkrhoabdoshflsjdke

Adrienn: h

Maribug: night time is the only time for productivity babey!!!!

Maribug: all you need is some good coffee then u guuci

Adrienn: I don't rlly like coffee actually,,,,, I like tea

Maribug: I'm blocking u

Adrienn: u-u 

Maribug: not the faces!!!

Adrienn: u3u uwu owo

Ya boi: OwO 

Adrienn: ~(u.u~) ~(u.u)~ (~u.u)~

Alya: dancing queen,,,,,, young n sweet,,,,,, only seventeen,,,,,,

Ya boi: I'm going to sleep I hate u all!

Alya: I love you too!!!

Adrienn: I'm staying awake but I'll be quiet for u nino!!!!

Maribug: yeah I'm going back to my designs

Alya: ok happy pride :))

 

4:00 am

Maribug: whomstve awake

Maribug: oh worm

Maribug: y'all cowards :/

 

8:43 am: 

Alya: don't message us at your crazy bakery times!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adrienn: I don't mind

Alya: it's cause you're a sunshine child!!!

Adrienn: :D 

Alya: I need to not be awake at 5am!!!

Adrienn: it was 4am actually!

Alya: shushhhh

 

2:03 pm

Ya boi: you guys are awake at 8???? 

Ya boi: I just woke up

Alya: mood

Maribug: God I wish that was me

Maribug:  _ godiwishthatwasme.jpeg _

Adrienn: GUYS!!!!!!!

Adrienn: GUESS WHAT CAME!!!!!

Adrienn: IM SO GLAD MY DAD DOSENT CHECK THE MAIL OMG!!!!!!

Alya: :O

Maribug: did your binder come??????

Ya boi: just in time for pride month!!! Nice dude!!!

Adrienn: YEAH!!!!

Adrienn: SORRY GUYS IM JUST REALLY EXCITED!!!!!

Alya: send pics!!!!!!

Adrienn: gimme a couple minutes!!!!

Adrienn:  _ dontlaufhatme.jpeg _

Alya: we stan an icon!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya boi: bro why would we laugh were so happy for u!!!!! 

Maribug: yeah!!!! U look v handsome and so happy!!

Maribug: wait

Maribug: delete

Maribug: deleteehdhfhhd

Adrienn: thank u all!!!!! I'm so happy 

Adrienn: than you all for being so supportive!!!!!!!!!

Alya: ofc!!!!

Adrienn: aaaaa I'm so happy

Adrienn: aa I'm so excited to finally have a binder

Alya: ur a true dad!

Adrienn: im meme dad :)

Ya boi: miles mckenna who? The trans meme I stan is adrien agreste

Maribug: ugh ur mind nino

Alya: hey mari

Alya: Mari

Alya: don't pretend I didn't see you call adrien handsome 

Maribug: f

Ya boi: f

Adrienn: f? I'm still here alya

Adrienn: shes just being nice oml :)

Maribug: sjdkdhdkshdk yeaH

Alya: :)

Alya: ok

Alya: :)

Ya boi: :)

Adrienn: :) yeah 

Maribug: :)

Maribug: aight I'm ditching u guys I'm busy baking!!! 

Maribug: bye queens!

Adrienn: ooooo!!!!!!

Adrienn: what r u baking??

Maribug: it's a surprise ;)

Adrienn: WILL I GET TO EAT IT

Alya: dammit Marinette you spoil this boy!!!!!

Maribug: ;)

Adrienn: mariiii

Maribug: ;)

Maribug: k bye 

Alya: ok everyone let's text on a different gm now because Mari gets so distracted so easily

Maribug: ywah?

Alya: U DISTRACTED CHILD

Alya: ABORT

 

5:38 pm

Maribug: I finished a while ago n I went out I'm exhausted eeeeee

Maribug: I'm too tired to draw f

Ya boi: f

Alya: what got you so tired?

Maribug: I went out and it took a while!! I had to walk a lot!! Having to walk is homophobic

Alya: mood

Alya: f

Ya boi: f

Ya boi: f

Ya boi: I pressed f for adrien I was on a call with him but he fell asleep so he's just a nap now

Alya: he's a nap

Ya boi: you heard what I said 

Maribug: pizza man said fuck work

Maribug: I'm pizza man

Maribug: time to listen to mcr and procrastinate!!!!!!!!

Alya: Marinette said goth rights

Maribug: you bet I did!

Maribug: *blows kiss to sky* Gerard way if you're out there I love you 

Ya boi: adrien would say big mood

Adrienn: BIG MOOD

Ya boi: you're not a nap anymore!!!

Adrienn: Mari don't say fuck

Adrienn: OH GOD I PLAYED MYSELF

Adrienn: NO SJDJDKDKDKKD

Alya: dumbass pride 

Ya boi: fuck!!!

Maribug: fyck!!!

Maribug: *fuck!!!

Alya: fuck!!!

Adrienn: :(((((

Adrienn: ,fuck,,,

Alya: IM SO PROUD OF U MY SON

Ya boi: adrien is so sad because of the fuck word he's gonna be akumatized :(

Adrienn: I'm never gonna be akumatized I'm finna woke

Adrienn: idk what that means but im feelin it

Adrienn: y'know screw it im gonna stop caring

Adrienn: fuck shit damn dick crap ass

Ya boi: !!!!!!!!

Adrienn: I'm a cursed boy now

Ya boi: hey ladiez do u like bad boys because adriens the baddest boi around

Adrienn: not quite I didn't say bitch because I don't trust guys who say bitch 

Ya boi: u are gentleman :)

Alya: bitch I'm not!!!

Maribug: oh so much profanities I'm gonna fucking die

Ya boi: am bored bye

Alya: coward

Maribug: pussy

Adrienn: cussing is fun

Maribug: u are like a little baby 

Maribug: learning words for the first time

Alya: that's exactly what's happening 

Alya: be more civilized adrien like a gentleman like chat nior :/ char nior would say fuck

Adrienn; you know what youre right 

Maribug: char nior said fuck work 

Adrienn: f

Maribug: ALYA IF YOU EVER GET TI INTERVIEW CHAT GET HIM TO SAY FUCK ON CAMERA

Alya: YOURE RIGHT IM GONNA DO THAT

Adrienn: *chat nior instantly dies*

Maribug: if we're talking abt what they would say, both of them said gay rights 

Alya: tea

Alya: they just swoop down during pride and scream gay rights 

Maribug: they would honestly 

Maribug: y'know the ones who only show up a little bit? Rena rouge and carapice? They would too

Alya: they would!!!

Adrienn: iconic

Alya: it would be so cool if ladybug and chat had a blog and would post stuff when they do patrols!! Obviously not during fights because that's my job, but it would be so cool and fun!!!

Maribug: that's an awesome idea actually!!!

Maribug: I'd read it!

Maribug: I gtgggg bye queens

 

-different account-

Lb: CHAT 

cat man: yellow 

Lb: IDEA

Lb: GOOD IDEA

cat man: :3 Nani

Lb: MAKE A BLOG OR SMTH N POST SHIT

Lb: WHEN WE PATROL N SHIT

cat man: Good content!!! 

cat man: the world will appreciate my jokes if u won't!!

Lb: I'm making it RN!!!

Lb: I'm titling it lbandchatofficial

cat man: good kush

Lb: I'm gonna make an intro real quick 

Lb: i think this should be like video centric so I'm going to the roofs 

cat man: radical I'll make an intro too?

Lb: yeah just don't be stupid 

cat man: I'm only stupid for u :3

Lb: ok so patrol will be as scheduled but just this factored in?

cat man: sounds wonderful >:3c

Lb: how many times do I have to tell you that emote is so cursed!!!

cat man: I love it tho!!

 

-different account-

Alya: HOLY SHIT????

Alya: ITS LIKE LB AND CHAT READ MY MIND????????

Alya: THEY STARTED A B L O G

Maribug: omg really??? I'll have to check it out

Alya: MARI LOOK NOW!!!!!!!! LB IS SO AWKWARD ON CAMERA AND CHAT IS RLLT NATURAL AT IT OMFG

Maribug: wrow

Alya: aaaaa it's like I'll get to know them personally through this!!! This is so cool

Maribug: ur a nerd!!!

Alya: >:/

Maribug: don't worry it's cute :/

Alya: @ya boi you have competition

Ya boi: it's ok I know she's not gonna lay a finger on my gf :)

Ya boi: cause I'm so tough

Ya boi: JK it's because Mari is a crushing disasterrr

Maribug: sshhhhhhh

 

-different account- 

 

7:45 pm

Lb: ready to patrol?

cat man: yepppp

cat man: normal spot?

Lb: yeet

cat man: radness be there in 5

Lb: make sure ur pockets r empty I got something for u

cat man: :0 

cat man: can't wait m lady!! 

Lb: see u in 5 u big nerd boy


End file.
